thecharmedfanficsfandomcom-20200213-history
Prudence Halliwell (TUAU)
Prudence "Prue" Halliwell was the oldest Charmed One, and had always been regarded as the bravest and most powerful of the three sisters, to the extent that she was granted the nicknames "Super Witch" and "Wicca Wonder" History Early Life Prue was born on November 27, 1993, to the Warren witch Patty Halliwell and the mortal Victor Bennett. She started out as a happy, naive, and witty child who often argued with her younger sister, Piper, over toys or the usage of their magic. Despite her young age, Prue had perfect control over her birth power of Telekinesis, which allowed her to move objects using only the power of her mind. On March 24, 1998, she was visited by a future version of herself, alongside a future version of her younger sister Piper, and a future version of her unborn sister, Phoebe Halliwell. After Phoebe was born, their grandmother, Penny, bound their powers in order to prevent the warlock Nicholas from killing them and possessing their powers after he was given immunity from them by Patty against her will. Penny also erased her and Piper's memory of even being witches and having powers. Three years later, Prue witnessed her mother's corpse get taken away after the Water Demon killed her. This transpired to be a crushing sadness for her to bear, causing a dramatic influence on her psyche: from that day on, she was not able to say "I love you" to anyone, as it was the last thing she ever said to her mother. She formally had a good relationship with her father, Victor. However, continuous heated arguments between her father and maternal grandmother resulted in him leaving the family, which also caused Prue to resent him bitterly. Not long after Prue's mother, Patty died, and Victor was still living in the manor, Prue heard the devil's chord, which is a mixture of notes used to attract and capture demonic children. She then saw a demonic child get pulled into the ice cream van and went to try to save him, but got subsequently pulled into the truck, trying to save the "child" and suddenly found herself in the playground where the Nothing resided. A frightened Victor went to check on Prue and noticed she's not in her bed anymore, he ran outside and saw a van, thus, making him think something bad had happened. He opened the door and found himself in the playground as well. He was able to find Prue and return her safely back. However, Grams wasn't too happy about it when she found out. From a very young age, especially after their mother's death and later their father's abandonment, Prue had to look after her younger sisters, to the extent of sacrificing a majority of her childhood to help raise them. Piper even stated that she and Phoebe were lucky and had an easy life because Prue was so responsible, while Phoebe confessed that Prue took her surrogate-maternal duties so well yet so seriously that she always felt Prue was a strict mother to her than an older sister. Despite her serious nature and her myriad of responsibilities, during her high school years, Prue was a very popular student. She was the president of the student council and the head cheerleader in her squad. She had an on and off relationship with her and her sisters' childhood friend Andy Trudeau. The relationship would then pick up again in their late twenties. At the age of seventeen, the boy Prue thought she was in love with attacked her incurring the wrath of an indignant Grams. According to Piper, Grams presumably used witchcraft to deal with him as the boy was never seen again afterwards. Three years later, herself, as well as Phoebe, were in a car accident, resulting in Phoebe getting hospitalized, Prue then blamed herself for hurting her. Grams tried her best to keep them together so they would be able to fulfill their destiny of being the Charmed Ones. However, because Prue and Phoebe could never get along, she believed that they would never mature enough to handle their powers once they're back. Right before Prue's wedding to Roger, Grams went into cardiac arrest and died. Personality As the oldest sister, Prue saw herself as the maternal figure of the household, especially after her mother died and her father left. In fact, Piper and Phoebe once agreed that Prue had actually sacrificed her own childhood to help raise them, which made her become responsible and determined, but also caused her to develop a sense of caution as well as a dislike of surprises that made her slow to trust people. Hence, though she admired Phoebe's confidence and courage, their relationship was often a tumultuous one. In fact, it was always up to Piper to mediate between Prue and Phoebe, and it took their Charmed destiny for the oldest and younger Halliwell sisters to heal their rift. Prue was also the type of person who held onto grudges for a long time: for many years, she refused to forgive her father for abandoning her and her sisters when they were young, and she never trusted Cole fully even after he saved their lives on more than one occasion. However, when Prue came to understand the difficulties Victor encountered due to his being the only mortal in a family of magical witches, their relationship became more amiable, and despite her lack of trust in Cole, she was able to effectively put aside her personal feelings to work together with him in times of utter crisis. Such instances testify that, though she might come across as unfair and harsh towards those she deemed untrustworthy, Prue was still ultimately a reasonable and flexible person. At first, Prue's duty as a Charmed One was a burden for her professional life, but she eventually started taking the initiative in hunting evil. At one point, this determination of hers even progressed into an obsession - she believed that a break-in was the work of demons, and disregarded the idea of a human culprit. According to Piper, Prue was known for saying "The Charmed Ones come first" when she was alive, and was always risking her life in the fight against evil. Physical Appearance The only major changes in Prue's appearance involved her hair. Although after becoming a Charmed One her fashion sense became more risque and revealing. *'Hair:' For most of her life it was a very dark brown, almost black. In her mid-twenties, she has a blonde pixie cut. *'Wardrobe:' Her clothing style changes from classy professional clothing to more casual clothing after becoming a witch. From her awakening as a Charmed One onward, Prue showed a decided preference for more revealing clothes, often wearing crop tops, tube tops and low cut blouses. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Witchcraft:' Prue is an immortal witch, who has a natural affinity for the mystic arts. She is one of Earth's dozen or so most powerful witches. Her most potent spells are strong enough to affect the King of Hell and a fallen seraph; even angels are unable to heal her curses. Prue's spells frequently require a variety of mystical components, including but not limited to charmed circles, Latin-based chants, and the use of enchanted items. According to Michael, due to being "incredibly naturally magical" Prue’s body is able to withstand the strain of being an archangel's vessel. **'Astral Projection:' Prue has mastered the art of astral projection, the mental ability to separate her astral self - the sheath of the soul, or life essence - from her physical self and travel through space unbounded by physical laws while retaining human consciousness. The astral form is invisible, intangible, and incapable of being harmed except by the most rigorous mystical means. Prue is of such mastery that she can remain in her astral form for up to 24 hours before there is any corporeal deterioration of her physical form. The physical form is quite vulnerable to attack while the astral form is absent. If harm were to befall the physical body while she was in her astral form, she would be stranded in her wraith-like state. **'Conjuring:' She is able to use the local magical energy for the conjuration of small physical objects like fetters or flowers, or for unusual luminescent effects. **'Elemental Projection:' Prue can shoot bolts of lightning or gusts of air from her hands. **'Energy Constructs:' Prue can can erect mystical energy shields or screens with a high degree of imperviousness to both physical and magical damage. **'Mystic Senses:' Prue's senses are innately honed to a state of heightened awareness, making her more perceptively aware of the world around her than ordinary humans, particularly in regards to magic. Her mystic vision enables her to see through magical illusions and disguises; detect cases of demonic or mystic possession; see demonic or mystical energy auras at a distance; detect and identify all forms of mystic energy near her; and perceive supernatural creatures who are otherwise normally invisible to the naked human eye (e.g. reapers, faeries, and ghosts). She can sense the presence of supernatural evil or track it across great distances, and her demonic senses warn her of impending mystical attacks. **'Power of Three:' The Charmed Ones possess a unique magical bond with one another. They normally pool their collective powers together by linking hands and chanting spells together, though as their sisterly bond grew this was not always necessary as long as all three sisters are together for the spells to work. Their magical bond is rooted in their bond as sisters and as a family. *'Telekinesis:' Prue possesses telekinetic abilities, allowing her to move and levitate matter with her mind. According to Leo, she was able to master this power quickly due to her high IQ. While Prue's telekinetic powers work best with a direct line of sight, she appears to simply need only an intimate knowledge of the object's location in order to manipulate its movement. She typically uses hand gestures in conjunction with telekinetic feats, although she can use this ability without them; presumably they somehow help her to direct the power. She was able to incapacitate an opponent when she was unable to move, although it seemed to take intense concentration to do so. Prue can simultaneously manipulate dozens of objects at once, having been shown to use swarms of locker doors, glass bottles, and glass shards as projectile weapons. She can use her powers in a more lethal manner, such as telekinetically pinching a person's left coronary artery and thereby cutting of the blood flow to their heart. The outer limits of her telekinetic power have never been clearly established, though she can exert enough telekinetic force to flip a truck through the air or tear sheet metal with some strain. **'Flight:' Prue can use her powerful telekinetic abilities on herself or others to fly or levitate to varying extents. **'Molecular Acceleration:' Prue can stimulate molecules to increase friction, resulting in either melting or burning. **'Concussive Blasts:' Prue is able to fire telekinetic force bolts from her hands capable of knocking seven 250-pound men standing ten feet from her a distance of five feet. **'Force Field:' Prue can telekinetically compress air molecules together, thereby forming force field-like barriers that can be used as protective shields. Her force fields are strong enough to deflect bullets and push away oncoming cars. **'Tactical Telekinesis:' Prue can enhance her physical abilities with her telekinetic powers: she made her punches powerful enough to knock out two large men, toss an attacking mortal with a mere shove, battle powerful demons like Vinceres and demonic wrestlers, and even send a SWAT team member flying. Prue can also supplement her agility through her telekinetic powers and perform even greater athletic maneuvers. She could also cushion blows to herself in a similar manner. *'Hypnosis:' Prue possesses the ability to mesmerize others (especially men) with a glance, controlling what they see, hear, or do. This mental domination is only possible over those minds who are less adept than her own; though her sisters are inherently immune to her hypnosis. Her control over a person (or persons) persists until such time as the subject completes the task he or she was given, until Prue willfully releases him or her, or until the effect of the hypnosis loses its potency (generally a matter of hours for most minds). *'Telepathic Link:' Prue shares a psychic link with her sisters. Abilties *'Scientific Knowledge:' Prue has an aptitude for science and possesses great knowledge on a range of scientific fields, though she favors biology due to her being a geneticist. Prue is able to use her scientific knowledge to understand the biology of certain demons and to exploit their weaknesses. *'Experienced Martial Artist:' Prue began taking classes in self-defense with her sisters shortly after her powers were unsealed. She gradually became an effective hand-to-hand fighter, and her skills in hand-to-hand combat have advanced to the point where Prue is capable of besting multiple adversaries, most notably demonic wrestlers, the demon Vinceres, vampire-like demons known as Seekers, and two S.W.A.T. team members. *'Swordsmanship:' Prue is quite adept at the use of bladed weapons, most notably all forms of swords. *'Multilingualism:' In addition to English, Prue can speak Latin, and some high school Italian. Equipment *'Excalibur:' Prue is the current wieleder of the legendary sword Excalibur. Weaknesses *Concentration: *Emotions: *Herbs: *Magic: *Mortality: *OVerexertion: Category:The Ultimate Amalgamation Universe (TUAU)